We Can't Bear It! (Bunk'd)
We Can't Bear It! is the 1st episode of Season 3 of Bunk'd. It first aired on June 18, 2018. Plot The Ross Kids, Lou and new campers Destiny, Matteo and Finn return to Camp Kikiwaka to discover that the cabins have never been rebuilt after the fire and that Gladys has run off with the insurance money. Now, they must figure out how to keep everyone happy. Why It Sucks # This episode caused Bunk'd to go downhill. # Xander, Tiffany, Jorge, Griff, and Hazel have been removed from the series without any explanation, and are replaced by mediocre new characters, Destiny, Matteo and Finn, which was an insult to many fans. #* Gladys has also been removed, but her absence is explained. #* To make matters worse, Xander, Tiffany, Jorge, Griff and Hazel are not even mentioned by any of the characters, like they never even existed in the first place. This was also a major insult to both fans and said characters. # The new characters, Destiny, Matteo and Finn have unoriginal personalities because Destiny is a rip-off of Emma, Matteo is a rip-off of Ravi and Finn is a rip-off of Jorge. # Destiny's selfish and boastful personality is annoying, especially when she constantly shows off her trophies and brags about her days in beauty pageants. # The new opening theme song is very short and lazily put together. # This episode (and Season 3 as a whole) has a very poor connection with Seasons 1-2, which makes it feel non-canon to said seasons. # Timmy still not being allowed to come to camp is stupid and nonsensical considering the fact that Gladys is no longer the owner of the camp. (Gladys unfairly banned Timmy from camp while she was the owner). Also, since the Ross Kids are now the owners of the camp, they should've let Timmy come instead of having Emma shoo him away. # This episode premiered awfully late (over a year after Season 2 ended), while most Disney Channel seasons normally premiere a few months or so after a season finale. # Wasted the talents of Miranda May, Peyton List, Karan Brar and Skai Jackson. # This is only the beginning of the badness. It's all downhill from here. Redeeming Qualities # Lou, Emma, Ravi and Zuri are still a part of the cast. # Xander's voice is still heard in the opening theme song. # Gladys' absence from the series is explained. The reason given is that she ran off with the camp's insurance money. # The acting is still decent, despite talents being wasted. Reception This episode (and Season 3 as a whole) received negative feedback from fans as they complained about Xander, Tiffany, Jorge, Griff and Hazel's removal from the series, the introduction of Destiny, Matteo and Finn, the continuity being inconsistent with Seasons 1-2 and the new opening theme song. Also, many fans feel that this is where the show declines in quality. Trivia This episode's title was originally going to be New Summer, New Campers! Category:Episodes Category:Live-Action Category:Disney Channel